Because It's High School
by fuzzzy22
Summary: AU. Hating someone can cost you a lot of things. Freedom, detention, hormone-driven thoughts, sanity... Oh yes. Specially your sanity. Co-written with Dcfan100.
1. Welcome to hell: You may begin to perish

**A/N~ Nothing much to say, really... except, WE HOPE YOU ENJOYYY! :D**

**And yes, this is both of us, Dcfan100, and AliceOtaku teaming up TO BRING THIS FREAKIN' EPIC STORY TOGETHER. OH YEAH. NOW READ EEETTT.**

**Yes, this is another High School fic xD Hahahaha.**

**Disclaimer – WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! ….HAPPY NOW? -both run off crying-**

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV**

I walked through the big, fancy doors of my brand new, personal hell-to-be – Konoha High.

To cut the long story short, I didn't want to be there. My own cousin, Hinata Hyuga was enrolled there, and from what she said, it wasn't a very pleasant place.

I, however, didn't quite know if I wanted to even find out. The place looked big, and to most people, intimidating. Not me.

Oh no. Nothing ever intimidated me. In fact, it was the other way around. _I _was the one doing the intimidating.

I sighed, and looked for the front office, where they would hand me my schedule, and a map of the school.

The hallways were quiet – homeroom had already started, and I was quite late. It didn't matter. First days were always like this. Everyone is late, because the idiots always get lost. I just didn't feel like coming early today, that's all.

Most people say I have a temper, and an attitude. I'm a pretty quiet person, though. Not very social. I hate those bakas that are always yelling for attention, and are idiots on purpose. I don't really pay attention to girls either, which had led a lot of people to believe that I am interested in the same sex. _Which is __**not **__the case whatsoever. _I'm 100% straight. I just find most girls to be, simply put, ANNOYING.

And just as I pondered over my thoughts, I ran into someone, sending them back a few paces.

"Damnit... watch where you're going, dumbass." it was a girl. She was pretty small, and had brown buns atop of her head. Her eyes, of which I got a pretty good view of, as she looked up to me, were large, brown doe-like eyes. They were beautiful... Not that'd ever admit it though...

"Hn." Who the hell did she think she was?

She rolled her eyes, 'humphed' and walked away mumbling something about jackasses, or something of the sort. I narrowed my eyes at her, and sighed as I lost sight of her over the long hallway.

Then, it occurred to me, that I still didn't know where the front office was.

_'Well.. Isn't that just great. I could've aske- No, no... what am I thinking? I don't _ask_ for help... I'm _Hyuga Neji, _damnit!'_

Sighting once more, I turned sharply on my heel, and walked away, trying to find the damned office.

Now, I figured I had two options. Keep stumbling around the school for the third time and keep looking like an idiot which I continued to do for the next five minutes. Or simply find someone who looked like they knew what they were doing and follow them.

"Alright you two, move it!" a man said sternly shoving two smirking teenagers forward. It's amazing how many things come to you if you just wait. Casually, I followed them. Down the hallways and the stairs that I had _just_ walked through before ending up at thee… front office (surprise, surprise). I walked in after the trio and headed for the reception desk. Behind the closed door I could hear some teacher or maybe the principle chewing the two out. Something about it 'being to early in the semester for this crap' and 'detention'. I turned towards the old lady behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked from behind her glasses that seemed to sit at the end of her nose.

"I'm Neji Hyuga, it's my first day here." I answered quickly.

"Yes, mister Hyuga, welcome to Konoha High," she drawled. She'd said welcome, but I seriously doubt she meant it. "You'll have to fill out some of these forms here."

"My uncle should already have taken care of the paper work," I replied, my narrowing eyes letting her know that I most certainly did _not _appreciate this delay. It was my first day and already I was about fifteen minutes late. The woman simply shrugged and handed me a form to fill out. I gave something that sounded like a mix between a grunt and a huff. Pulling out one of the pencils from the container on the desk I quickly scrawled down my name, place of birth, the usual things. I heard the door open but of course I didn't spare a glance. One, I didn't have time and two, I'm sure the form was way more interesting that whatever was at the door.

"Mrs. Huxtable?" an unfortunately familiar voice that just might belong to a girl with a set of unfortunately familiar yet luminous (Damnit! Focus!) eyes, suddenly filled the room. Sometimes, I swear destiny hates me.

"Good morning," glasses lady said, suddenly all smiles. "What brings you down here?"

"I was told to drop these forms off at the office," the girl said handing a stack of papers to the woman.

"Thank you dear," the woman continued hurriedly sorting through them. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes before lifting my head up to finally take a look at the girl, who was deliberately ignoringme. After a few minutes, she finally looked my way. Hn. About time. She raised an eyebrow at me skeptically, and then proceeded to head for the door rather quickly. Glad to be rid of her, I turned back to the receptionist.

"Excuse me," the old lady who was _still _not looking at me, said in her sickly sweet voice to the girl while looking at a pair of papers. "Whose homeroom are you in, and what's your first period?"

"Asuma, and then I have chemistry," the girl answered warily. Her brown eyes darting over towards me then suspiciously, towards the old woman.

"Oh, then that works out perfectly," this woman, correction, this evil woman cackled pleasantly handing me my schedule and map. "Could you please show Neji here to homeroom?" Yep, destiny… freakin' _hates _me.

"...Why do I gotta do it?" she replied, sounding very annoyed. I turned to look at her. She was raising a brown brow at Mrs. Huxtable, her hand in her hip, and her head tilted to the side. If it weren't for my damn vanity, I would've admitted to myself that she was gorgeous. Beautiful. Cute. Amazingly good-looking. But I didn't. I knew it, I just... didn't feel like acknowledging it.

"Well, because you're on your way to homeroom, of course! And you two have 1st period together, so, please, be a dear, and show him around, alright?"

The girl sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled. Turning to me, she studied me, and sighed once more. "Hurry up. I don't wanna get detention again for taking too long." she mumbled, almost incoherently, and walked gracefully out of the office.

"Good luck, dear." the receptionist called to me. I turned swiftly, handed her the now finished form, turned back to the door, and walked out.

I looked for the girl, and noticed her waiting for me, leaning by the wall. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her foot was up against the wall she was currently leaning against.

"You ready anytime soon? I don't have all fucking day, you know." she grumbled, finally looking at me.

I frowned at her choice of words. Her voice, however, was musical. I wondered off-offhandedly if she liked to sing.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Whatever," she said, pushing her body from the wall. She walked ahead. "Hurry up, slowpoke." she said over her shoulder, not even sparing a glance back in my direction, as she walked away.

_'There's something about her... the way she carries herself, and talks, and acts... the air around her... she certainly has a temper, alright.' _I thought.

"C'mon. Asuma-sensei will be fucking pissed if you don't move your damn ass faster, damnit."

I smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow. _'Strong, colorful language... she's the feisty type. Won't take crap from anyone, and sticks to her beliefs...' _I observed, and analyzed as she walked fast ahead of me.

"Take in your surroundings. I'm not helping you tomorrow, got it?" she warned, still not looking at me.

It irked me, really, the way she talked to me. Like was a pest. Like she didn't want me around. Like _I_ had ran into _her._

I glared at her back for a moment, and then decided to take her advice. I didn't want to ask for more help then I needed to. Hell, I hadn't even asked for help to start with, damnit! Stupid receptionist...

"So, why are you in the school?" she suddenly asked.

"...Hn."

"Wow... That's quite a wide variety of speech ya got there, don'tcha?" she said sarcastically.

She still hadn't even glanced at me since we'd left the office, so I decided to interpret that as a rhetorical question. Of course, there was still that little part of my brain that made me, for a split second, think about actually telling her why I was at this school in the first place. Maybe I should give her an answer. Something other than the ever so popular 'Hn'. It was a simple question that had an almost but not quite as simple answer and, after all, it was my first day, I only knew one person in the whole school, it couldn't hurt to at least make an acquaintance right? So why shouldn't I answer her?

_Because, you're Neji Hyuga, duh!_

It's amazing what the human brain can come up with when it tries.

We finally stopped in front of a classroom. The girl silently opened the door, and tried to slip inside as quietly as she could. I glanced up at the clock, I wasn't that late was I?

"W-" quick as a flash, she had a figure up to my lips indicating for me to shut my mouth. It would have been a laughable position if her eyes hadn't been serious. Dead serious. Silently, she dragged me inside, hoping that the silent buzz of the other students would cover up the noise of our entry. In front of them, a man was standing in front of a black board writing something down. She let go of my arm, and as silently as she'd entered, she headed for an empty seat in the back.

"Tenten," the teacher named Asuma, said, turning around and pointing to the bored expression on his face. "This is me not laughing." The girl stopped dead in her tracks. "Mind explaining to me…?" He looked at the other figure who had stepped into the room, namely me, and smiled. He had brown eyes, short black hair and a beard. "Neji Hyuga, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook this time," he grinned, glancing over at Tenten he looked back over at me. "Would you mind filling this out?" he asked handing me a sheet of paper. I just stared at him, "Just kidding," he grinned pulling the paper back "Sit anywhere you want... and no, that does give you the right to sit on another student." Repeat performance in the 'no response' department.

"Tough crowd," he mumbled to himself. "Why don't you take a seat right next to... Lee over there? Nobody's sitting next to him."

_'Gee, I wonder why?'_ I thought to myself, as I made my way towards the kid Sarutobi-Sensei pointed to.

"Hello there! I, am the Leaf Village's handsome devil! My name is Rock Lee! You, must be youthful Hyuga-san!" a boy dressed in _green spandex_, and _orange legwarmers,_ said. Or - rather, exclaimed. He was quite - interesting-looking. Aside form the – abnormal clothes, the guy had a bowl hair cut, and disturbingly enormous eyebrows. His eyes weren't any more normal. They were round... Like a bug's. He was quite a sight, alright.

"...Hn." was all I said, as I took my seat next to the boy silently, and then proceeded to ignore him.

"Alright kids. Pay attention, because, believe it or not, you'll care about this. Well... some of you will anyway," he said, looking at a piece of paper in his hand. "Now, raise your hand if you are taking the Teen Living class." he said, looking around his classroom.

I looked at my schedule, and took notice that it happened to be my 3rd period.

"As in, this semester?" I heard a familiar female voice call out.

"Yes." Asuma-sensei answered.

I looked at my schedule once again. Yep. I had it. I didn't know what that had to do with anything, but I sighed, and raised my hand.

"Kurenai-sensei wants to let you guys know that the restaurant activity for the etiquette unit will be the tenth of this month," he said.

"...Ehh - What's today's date again?" someone asked.

"It's the fourth. Just remember to have your permission slip signed, and turn them in to her. She wants them by Thursday, the day before the activity."

I was lost in their words. I had absolutely no idea what the hell they were talking about, and it irritated me. I had the class after all, didn't I? Hn.

"Oh, that's right, Neji. What period do you have Teen Living?" Asuma asked, taking out a cigarette.

...Isn't it – illegal to smoke in class?

"...Asuma-sensei." the girl from before raised her hand.

"Yes?" he said, turning to look at her.

"There's only one Teen Living period per semester..." she said, looking dead-serious.

"...Oh."

I raised an eyebrow, and tried to figure it out in my head.

"So, yes, _genius._ You have Teen Living for 3rd period." she said, in an annoyed voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her tone, and glared at my desk.

"Well. Since it's clear that you two are clashing so much, Tenten," Asuma-sensei turned to to the brunette. "You will be showing Neji around the school."

She started to protest. Her eyes wide with anger, and annoyance. "What? But why-!"

"Because I said so. And-"

"It's not necessary." I said, through my gritted teeth. She was really starting to get on my nerves...

"Neji, Tenten, you two will do as I say." Asuma-sensei said. His tone was menacing. Even I knew not to mess with him. I didn't know him, but I knew he know meant business.

"But Asuma-sens-!"

"_No, Tenten._ You will do as _I _say. Got it? From now on, you two will be the best of friends." he declared, and walked back to his desk. The rest of the class knew not to even comment on the subject, so they all just went back to their own business.

"...Damnit." I said.

"Great. Just _FUCKING_ great!" I could hear her fussing behind me.

"It's alright, Tennie! Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be that bad." a blonde girl with her hair up in 4 ponytails tried to comfort her. Her voice, however, gave her true intentions away – she was the teasing type.

"DON'T CALL ME 'TENNIE', DAMNIT!" 'Tennie' screeched.

I turned to look at her in annoyance. Must she be so loud? She noticed me glaring, and she narrowed her eyes.

"...Go bald, Hyuga. Go bald." she said, glaring at me.

I narrowed my own pair of eyes, and sent a cold glare towards her, and turned around.

_'Go bald? What the hell...? But then again... if there's something I absolutely do not want to become, is bald... damnit. How did she know my hair was my weak spot.' _My hand reached towards my long mane unconsciously.

I sighed. _'Hell will be worse than I initially imagined... Damn this.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N~ "Go bald, Hyuga. Go bald." gotta say, I love that line (: I mean, CAN YOU IMAGINE A BALD NEJI? I THINK NOT! IT ALMOST SOUNDS -BLASPHEMOUS! O:**

**Neji is kind of OOC... yeah. I know (WE BOTH DO)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed. I really like the way this is heading, and I think Dc does too.**

**Anyways, if you guys have any ideas, we'd love to hear from you. Ya know, just drop in a review, or two (IT DOESN'T HURT, DOES IT), or send us a private message. **

**Yes. This will have TONS and TONS of humor. Be prepared (:**

**See ya next time! We both love ya gaiz ^^**

**~AliceOtaku, and Dcfan100**


	2. High School sucks: Get over it

**A/N~ So, once again, nothing really to say... 'cept that Plot Bunnies are evil... YEAH! -shot-**

**Disclaimer – WE. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO. OR. ANY. OF. IT'S. CHARACTERS. But you all already knew that... TT^TT -sniff sniff-**

**

* * *

**

**Neji's POV.**

"You do not need to show me around. It is unnecessary, and annoying." I told the grumbling brunette next to me, as we walked off to Chemistry together.

"No." she said simply. Yet, behind her voice, I could hear the anger, and annoyance.

"...Why not? You don't like me, I don't like you, why put up with it longer than necessary?" I quirked an eyebrow at her, hoping to get an answer. I was really intrigued by her, to say in the least. She seemed like the type of girl who would need rescuing over the smallest things, yet her attitude was that of a lifesaver. She was quite an enigma. Something I couldn't figure out.

"I don't want to get detention again. If I do, my mom'll freak out on me. I honestly don't want to get freakin' beaten up." she said.

"...Beaten up?" I said, raising both eyebrows. I knew it was wrong to ask, but if she had abusive parents, it's always better to speak up, you know?

"...Not that way. My mom's fucking awesome. She just – ahh – gets drunk a little too much for her own good." she explained quickly. A tender smile started to form on her lips, and I realized that she loved her mother a lot.

"I – see..." I cleared by throat, and turned my head away, looking straight ahead.

"Ahh, crapcakes! I forgot my damn chemistry homework..." she said, sighing and running a hand through her long, brown bangs.

"...Crapcakes?" I mumbled, slightly amused. What in the world-?

"Made it up. Me and Temari are always goofin' off, so, I guess it just sorta came up, ya know? It's one of those things that just became a habit.. Now we both say it all the time, whenever we get pissed, or annoyed, or somethin'." she explained, rather calm now.

_'Is she bipolar, or something? Seriously... she was so pissed a few minutes ago, and then suddenly she's telling me about her and her friend...'_

"Hurry up, will ya? We've got to get to the Chemistry room before the fucking bell starts-"

"Tenten!" we heard another feminine voice call to the brunette, cutting off her sentence. We turned around to see the blonde girl from homeroom, along with a group of 12 or so people, including her. Suddenly, the blonde girl with the ponytails burst through us at full speed and gave Tenten a quick wink before slipping a note into her pocket and running off to a big group of teens that stood a few yards from us.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Someone you should stay away from," Tenten grumbled her face turning red, probably in anger over the contents of the note and stuffing it back in her pocket.

"Who is she?" I asked, I knew a little impolite but she seemed...interesting enough,

"My best friend. Now hurry up dumbass, or we're gonna be late." she said quickly, the warm look in her eyes disappearing. Yep. Definitely bipolar.

"What's up, Tennie?" the same blonde girl said, walking over to her best friend, and giving her a random high-5.

"Nothing much," Tenten replied glaring at the blonde, and then smirking at the group, who chatted away freely between them.

It was then, that I noticed a girl with dark violet hair, and the same, lavender orbs that I possessed.

Hinata Hyuga.

My cousin.

She noticed me too, and smiled slightly.

I inclined my head in respect. "Hinata-sama,"

"Neji-niisan," she muttered quietly.

"Woah, woah. You guys know each other?" Tenten asked, walking over to Hinata-sama.

"Don't you see the reassemble, Panda? 'Course they're related!" a guy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks said, putting an arm on top of Tenten's head.

_'Tenten's really short, isn't she? And I never – thought Hinata-sama would actually hang out with these kind of people. Not after seeing the kind of language Tenten uses...' _

"Shut up, Kiba." Tenten said, smirking at said boy, and elbowing him in the stomach playfully.

Kiba just smirked, and ruffled her bangs. She rolled her eyes, and then seemed to remember that we had to get going to Chemistry.

"DAMNIT! C'MON, HYUGA! WE CAN'T BE FUCKING LATE!" She yelled, only startling Kiba when she ran to grab my arm, and tugged me away towards the Chemistry room.

"...Tenten."

"What?" she yelled.

"Why are we running, and why are you tugging on my arm?"

"Because if you DON'T HURRY, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR SORRY-ASS KICKED!" she screamed, and tugged even harder.

I didn't try to jerk away at the physical contact like I would usually have, and I don't know why... sometimes I think it's because we were late, and I didn't want to be late to my first class... first day or not, I would not be late (homeroom was an exception). My other theory revolves over the fact that Tenten's grip was deathly. I don't know where she had gotten such strength, but it was truly amazing.

We skidded to a halt in front of a door that had the number 48 on the top. Tenten took out her phone to check the time. She slid it open (one of those phones that slid to the side) and suddenly freaked out when she realized the time.

"Damnit! We're almost out of time!" She turned to glare at me, putting her phone back into her pocket. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET INSIDE!" She yelled, opening the door rather quickly, and throwing me inside, walking after me.

"What are you-" I began to protest at her pushiness.

"AHH, TENTEN! YOU ARE UNYOUTHFULLY LAAAATEEEE!" a booming voice sounded throughout the room

"...Fuck my life." Tenten groaned with a sigh.

"YOU BROKE YOUR YOUTHFUL PROMISE, MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! DETENTION-"

"But it even wasn't my fault!" She fought back, and then rolled her eyes when she decided that this battle, she wouldn't be able to win. "...You know what? Whatever. I don't care if I get fucking detention anymore." she mumbled, overly-irritated.

I glanced over the classroom casually, and then noticed another teacher who simply sat boredly behind his desk flipping through the textbook. He glanced up momentarily then went back to his book. Tenten frowned, probably thinking about her Chemistry homework, and took a seat in the back. I took a seat on the other side of the room. Then suddenly, the teacher cleared his throat. I looked up, and he motioned over towards Tenten. We both got the message. Asuma-sensei had probably told him about our little _'incident'_ this morning in homeroom and how we were supposed to be _'best friends'_. How he'd relayed this information to this class in the one minute since we'd left his class I did not know.

The guy who had yelled at Tenten for our supposed tardiness seemed to be trying to challenge the other to some random competition. Said quiet teacher just plainly ignore him. The loudmouth had _green spandex _and _orange legwarmers, _and a _bowl haircut._ Suddenly, a pang of deja vu hit me like a train.

_'...Is Rock Lee related to this freak?' _

I sighed, shook my head inwardly, ridding my head from all disturbing thoughts, and glanced over at her, motioning to the seat beside me. She furrowed her brow and shook her head, pointing to the empty chair beside her. For a second, I almost obeyed and walked over. Instead, I simply leaned back and smirked while sending her my best_ 'I'm Neji freakin Hyuga, I don't take orders from you' _look, which she countered with a _'Get in the FUCKIN chair right now!' _glare. I just smirked again. The quiet teacher, finally noticing the tension, cleared his throat again.

"Tenten," he said in a strict, low, yet deep tone. The girls brown eyes flew wide open.

"Why – but – he's – aww hell," she mumbled as she sulked over to the chair next to me. "You are soooo fuckin' dead," she growled. I smiled to myself and looked down at my schedule and scanned it.

"What's Teen Living?" I asked silently, frowning as I tried to remember the exact words of Asuma-sensei had spoken this morning.

_'Something – about a restaurant activity, I think.'_

"...A class." Tenten replied. Her arms were crossed tightly against her chest. She looked away, as more kids poured in the classroom.

"...I could've figured that out all by myself." I muttered annoyed.

"Well, then why did you ask, dumbass?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Tenten," the quiet teacher, who had strange, white hair sticking up to the right, scolded, not even looking at the brunette.

"..." The female just glared at the teacher, keeping quiet.

"I mean it, Tenten."

"TENTEN! IT'S VERY UNYOUTHFULL TO IGNORE YOUR TEACHERS!" the freak in the spandex yelled.

"...OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHUT UP ALREADY! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! DON'T YOU GET IT? GIVE ME DETENTION, OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO DO, BUT STOP FUCKING PICKING ON ME!" she exploded, completely losing her temper.

I just stared, not daring to speak, and have her yell at me too. Not only would it be – frightning, but it would be embarrasing.

Both teachers were remained silent after Tenten's outburst. Well, the one reading the textbook did. The other kept talking, and every now and then, yelling randomly.

"...So, what's Teen Living?"

* * *

"Tenten, where's your homework? Did you even do it?" Kakashi-sensei asked, after asking everyone for their previous Chemistry homework assignment.

"I _did_ do it! Aaaand, I would have turned in my homework today, but my dog ate it... and then my neighbors ate my dog." Tenten said, looking dead-serious.

Kakashi-sensei just stared at her. Tenten stared back. Finally, he sighed and wearily placed a hand over his face as some of the kids in the room snickered. Tenten stiffened and frowned.

"Tenten..." he began. "This is the fourth time this semester-"

"But I did it!" she insisted starting to stand. "I left it on my bed and then my dog..." Kakashi held up a hand motioning for her to stop.

"That's great Tenten, please see me after class," he said sternly.

"...Fuck," she mumbled with a sigh, before she slumped down in her seat.

"Now, we have a new student today," Kakashi-sensei said cranking his fake smile up to eleven and motioning to me. "Care to say hello, Neji?"

"Nice to meet you," I deadpanned. Kakashi just nodded his smile never faltering.

"Now since we'll be closing up this unit this week you can just sit back and listen. So, as you know I was out last week, so who can tell me what you covered? Yes, Lee?" he sighed picking on the only hand up in the room. The boy in green spandex immediately leapt to his feet and starting reciting something that sounded like football plays.

I blinked once before turning back to chemistry book and skimming through it. Casually, I glanced over at Tenten. She was fiddling with her pencil and looking through a notebook, not looking the least bit worried. Now it was my turn to frown. Hinata would probably have had a nervous breakdown if she was in the same situation. Even I would have probably felt some stress from the scolding Kakashi-sensei was going to give her, but her shoulders and face were perfectly relaxed.

"-So then the opposing side does an end run, now comes the big hand off and INTO THE END ZONE FOR THE BIG SCORE!" Lee finished dramatically. "Thus, forming a covalent atomic bond."

"That is the last time I let coach teach chemistry," I heard Kakashi-sensei mumble to himself motioning for Lee to sit down. He sighed as he picked up the text book and opened it. "Lets just get started shall we?" he asked.

So for the next twenty five minutes, I listened, spacing in and out as Kakashi-sensei droned on and on about ionization, and electrons, and through the whole thing, Tenten just sat at her desk with a calm look on her face. It was then that I decided to label her officially insane. From the way Kakashi-sensei had said it, it sounded like he was going to give her detention for the rest of the week at the very least. She had said that she didn't care if she got detention anymore, but she didn't even look angry or stressed. She was getting stranger by the minute and unfortunately I was just getting more curious about her.

As soon as the bell rang, I picked up my books and headed for the door. "Hold on a moment, Neji," Kakashi-sensei said holding up a hand as Tenten walked grudgingly towards his desk. "Well?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well, if you did your homework, then," he said taking a paper out of a folder and sitting on top of his desk before handing it to Tenten. "you shouldn't have a problem answering these." She took the paper and gave it a quick once over.

"Enthalpy, mixture and allotrope," she answered quickly with a bored expression on her face.

"Good," the teacher smiled handing her another paper. "I expect that to be turned in to me by tomorrow at the earliest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Tenten said, sighing, as she took the piece of paper briskly and, walked towards her desk.

"You needed to see me, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked the man behind the desk.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Tenten, don't leave yet. This concerns you as well." He called to the brunette, who had walked to the door, and was on the process of opening it.

"...Oh my God, really? REALLY? Do you want me to be late? I'll freakin' get detention if I'm fucking late, damnit!" she screeched at Kakashi-sensei.

The teacher's face remained bored, and expressionless. "I'll write you a note, now shut up, and listen," he commanded.

She groaned, and made her way over to the desk once again. "What the hell is it now?" she growled at him.

"Asuma-sensei informed me of your current situation with Neji, Tenten, and, I must say, I am not surprised. You and Temari are the same, really... She and that Shikamaru kid don't get along at all... As to what Asuma mentioned, neither do you. Now, if I'm correct, he made you promise you'd be – best friends, I believe? Yes. I think so. Anyways, you'll be lab partners from now on. Your other teachers have been notified of this as well, so, in all of the classes you have together, you will be forced to work with each other," he said, to our utter horror. "_willingly._"

* * *

**A/N~ Oh god. How was that? Really though... We'd love to hear from you! Again, if you've got any suggestions, and stuff like that, drop in a review, or send us (we're AliceOtaku, and Dcfan100, just in case you didn't know OWO) a private message, and yeah!**

**Anyways, I (AliceOtaku) personally LOVE this chapter. Specially the "My dog ate it. And then my neighbors ate my dog." Bahahahaaha -shot-**

**We'd love to know what you think, and yeah! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, whereas FLAMES ARE NOT. (: **

**Until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku and Dcfan100**


End file.
